Codex entry: A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One |name = A Study of the Fifth Blight, Vol. One |image = Battle of Ostagar.png |px = 270px |icon = Codex icon DA2.png |category DA2 = Lore |location DA2 = A book in Viscount's Keep (City Guard Barracks) in Act 1 |appearances = Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition |number DAI = 3 (+1JoH) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Haven, after asking quartermaster Threnn about her background |related = |text = While some of my contemporaries dispute whether the Fifth Blight was a true Blight or merely a large darkspawn resurgence, historians agree that it began in the swamps of the Korcari Wilds on the southeastern border of Ferelden in the year 9:30 Dragon. King Cailan Theirin was swift in responding to the threat, gathering the royal army, every Grey Warden in his country, and sending a call for aid to the Ferelden nobility. The assembled armies laid a trap in the ruins of Ostagar, hoping to crush the force before it reached civilization. But they failed. Darkspawn overran the defenders of Ostagar and decimated the king and his army. They continued their advance into Ferelden unopposed. Only two Grey Wardens managed to escape the slaughter. And somehow, they came into possession of ancient treaties, which compelled the races of men to join arms against the massing horde. The surviving Wardens made their way to Kinloch Hold, home of the Ferelden Circle, and conscripted the mages.}} The surviving Wardens made their way to Kinloch Hold, and assisted in annulling the Fereldan Circle of Magi, which had fallen to abominations. With the end of that tragic disaster, the Wardens conscripted the templars.}} }} In desperation to find more allies, the Wardens journeyed into the Brecilian Forest, seeking the Dalish. The elves, too, joined the growing army.}} In desperation to find more allies, the Wardens journeyed into the Brecilian Forest, seeking the Dalish. The elves failed to uphold their treaty, but another answered in their place: Werewolves, straight out of Fereldan folktales, joined the growing army.}} }} Into the Deep Roads the surviving Wardens went, searching for Paragon Branka in hopes she could settle the unrest in Orzammar and unite the dwarves in the battle against the Archdemon. Branka could not be located, but another Paragon was found: the legendary Caridin, who forged a crown that ended all question of succession.}} Into the Deep Roads the survivors went, searching for Paragon Branka in hopes she could settle the unrest in Orzammar and unite the dwarves in the battle against the Archdemon. They found her, and she forged a crown that played a key role in sorting out the royal succession.}} Into the Deep Roads the surviving Wardens went, searching for Paragon Branka in hopes she could settle the unrest in Orzammar and unite the dwarves in the battle against the Archdemon. Not only did the Paragon settle the matter of royal succession, but she also reclaimed the lost secrets of golem manufacture. An army of stone and steel joined the war effort.}} Bhelen Aeducan was crowned king of Orzammar, and the dwarven armies marched for the surface.}} Pyral Harrowmont was crowned king of Orzammar, and the dwarven armies marched for the surface.}} }} }} }} Despite their successes, though, greater challenges were yet to come. —From A Study of the Fifth Blight, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar }} ru:Кодекс: Изучение Пятого Мора Category:Dragon Age II codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries Category:Sister Petrine (source)